kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Johnson
Jessica Johnson is a 16-year-old Fairlie. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Alexandria "Jess" Jessica Johnson was born on July 31 in London, England, to Rod Johnson, a young and famous billionaire, and a young woman named Paris Johnson, a rich and famous model and actress. Shortly after Jess was born she was separated from her family when they were declared lost at sea on a cruise ship that went missing. She was quickly taken to an orphanage that took good care of her, but everyone kept their distance from Jess. Strange things would always happen to her, like she could convince anyone to do anything with her voice. Everyone always listened to her, no matter how stupid she sounded. People could hear her voice in the smallest room, and when she talked, they listened. She was classified as a Fairlie at age ten so she was sent to the Fairlie home in Baltimore to be studied by the government. They decided that she would be extremely useful. They took close studies of her frequently, locked her cell every night, and made sure that she would never be able to escape. She eventually had enough of the government and the Fairlie home and she escaped by talking her way out of her cell, and the security guards had nothing to do but let her out. They helped her escape to Orlando, Florida, and she made them swear to never tell where they took her. She knows that the government is looking for her and that they won't rest until they get her back. She changes her hair color often, a technique many Fairlies use to keep their identities hidden. She currently resides in a guest room at Disney's Art of Animation Resort in The Lion King Area in Art of Animation Guest Room 0538. Jess rides her bike to school every day. Early Life Jess didn't ever really know her parents because they left for an anniversary cruise when she was 6 months old. The boat had serious technology issues and sank and they were declared lost at sea. None of Jess' relatives had wanted her in England so they sent her to a small orphanage in Davenport, New York. Nobody had chosen to adopt Jess and by the time she was 6 very strange things were happening to her. All attention was on her because of her voice, which everyone stopped to listen to. She could control people using her voice, which is very different from everyone else's. She always hated this about her and she didn't want anything to do with it, because she always thought that getting your way was stupid. Government officials broke into the orphanage and took Jess to Baltimore where she was classified as a Fairlie. She was sick and tired of the government studying her so she eventually went all the way to Orlando when she talked the security guards into taking her there. Using her rich parents' money that she got the right to keep, she pays for her own Annual Passes at Walt Disney World, attends Orlando High School as a student, and lives in a guest room at Disney's Art of Animation Resort in The Lion King Area. Appearance Jess has big eyes that change color from blue, green, brown, gray, and amber, like a kalidescope. Her hair changes color depending on her mood. Her hair might be pink if she is happy or excited. and black if she's upset. Jess is descibed as very pretty, even though it is obvious that she is trying to down-play her looks. She is also known to have that mysterious look about her. Jess speaks in a British accent. Jess is extremely beautiful and people say that they cannot take her eyes off of her. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Jess' hair color changes depending on her mood. *Jess can talk anyone into doing anything for her. *Jess is extremely beautiful. *Jess' appearance is described as "perfect." *Jess can contol people and influence them using her voice. *Jess' voice is described to be crystal clear. *Jess is known to have some trust issues. *Jess is a quick thinker. *Jess often uses "British vocabulary." *Jess is very elusive. *Jess is considered a loner. Gallery 160x120-VJV.jpg x240-oNw.jpg AzDgv4RCIAAdcf8.png ldshadowlady-dance-o.gif hqdefault-6.jpg 996843_632262726801355_2048184246_n.jpg 395594_651905391493277_669424293_n.jpg hqdefault-5.jpg mqdefault-6.jpg hqdefault-4.jpg post_1492155_1246044437_med.jpg|Jess' Bike 0aed9602cc1a11e19e4a12313813ffc0_7_thumb.jpg 8643eb8cd37011e1a76e22000a1e8903_7_thumb.jpg 185942f4c804e8079a51fc95b33a5b5f.jpeg hqdefault.jpg Category:Fairlie Category:Orlando High School Student Category:Student